Highway
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: She had too many memories of him, and perhaps, perhaps she had grown to love. No, it wasn’t love. Love wasn’t something Anzu had ever really sought. [Malik x Anzu]


**Author's note: **Erm. Well, I'm back. It's been quite a while since I've updated this thing, as I've been tied down in school work/in a writing slump. XD; But, alas, I'm back with new (hopefully not boring?) fanfiction.

Some notes regarding this in particular, though: contains spoilers for ep 220; set in the scene after Anzu visits Yuugi's room, when she's leaning against the door and crying. One of those fill-in-the-missing-scene things, y'know. :D

Anyway, I'll get on with it, I swear.

**Pairing:** Malik Ishtar x Anzu Mazaki (Manipulashipping).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yuugiou, Malik or Anzu.

**Warnings: A**dult themes, slight onesided Yami no Yuugi x Anzu.

**---**

**Highway**

_I hold a highway in my head  
Ruling of a king  
Driving away the things I've said  
And I've said everything_

Slowly towelling his hair dry, Malik stepped out of the bathroom; he had pulled a pair of pants on after drying his body off, not bothering with a shirt, and he had left his hair until last. He paused a moment outside the bathroom door, pulling the towel further over his head (effectively blinding himself temporarily), so he could rub vigorously at his hair.

Further down the hallway, Anzu was still leaning against the door to Yuugi's room, expression blank; the tear trails had dried, and she couldn't seem to let the Pharaoh's imminent departure sink in properly. She didn't notice Malik's presence, at first, but as he tugged the towel down, to rest on his shoulders, she blinked.

Malik shook his head, and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair – it was only then that he noticed the slumped figure of Anzu several feet away. "Mazaki?"

Why had _Malik_, of all people, been the one to see her like this? Anzu quickly swiped at her cheek with a hand, forcing a strained smile to her face and straightening slightly. She wouldn't say anything about the forthcoming duel between Yuugi and the Pharaoh – she felt selfish for wanting him to stay. "Hi, Malik. Sorry—I was just saying goodnight to Yuugi-kun."

Malik was silent a moment. If Anzu had been any worse of a liar, she might have actually tricked him into believing she was lying _about_ lying – but, he wasn't blind; he had taken note of the faint tear traces on her cheeks. "Can't sleep?" he questioned lightly, so as to lead her into believing he didn't know.

Anzu's smile became less false. "I guess I'm just nervous about the duel, tomorrow," she answered, finding a spot on the grey carpet utterly fascinating.

"Hn." Malik had never been much of a 'people person,' and so, he still found it difficult (and futile) to try and deal with troubled individuals. Rishid and Isis were, in their own respects, rather introverted and less likely to experience emotional upheaval; thus, Malik was not used to it. "It must be… hard, for you, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun to watch Yuugi duel the Pharaoh." Well, he had tried.

"… Yeah, it is. But, it's for the best." Anzu blinked – she hadn't expected Malik to say much more; she figured he would simply say goodnight and leave her be. (Somehow, though she didn't want to admit it, she was half-grateful for his company.) "I guess I just hadn't ever thought that the Pharaoh would leave us," she murmured, more to herself than Malik, whose face was expressionless.

He shifted his weight to one foot; a situation like this was most uncomfortable to him. Not four years ago, he had enslaved Anzu's mind to his will and, as a result, was certainly not eager to seek forgiveness, much less hold a conversation with her. "The Pharaoh has helped many people, and so it finally seems to be his turn. His soul yearns for rest, for the afterlife. He appreciates that you will all bid him farewell, should he lose – particularly you, Mazaki." Malik paused a moment: that, right then, was more than he had said, during the entire trip.

Particularly her? Anzu lingered on Malik's words for a moment, but didn't dare to any longer than that; it was true, she was reluctant to let the Pharaoh go. She had too many memories of him, and perhaps, perhaps she had grown to love—no, it wasn't love. Love wasn't something Anzu had ever really sought.

When she said nothing more, Malik recognized it as a sign that he had touched the subject none-too-lightly – as he had thought, he still wasn't comfortable enough around Yuugi or any of his friends to speak freely. "You should try to sleep," he said simply.

Anzu nodded slowly, glancing at Malik out the corner of her eye. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him – Malik was a mystery in himself – and she was growing tired. No longer did she want to think about what her life would be like after tomorrow; it almost hurt her head. "Goodnight," she replied softly, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before moving to walk past Malik quickly.

Before Anzu could move away any further, Malik's hand seized her wrist suddenly; his grip was tight, and she was pulled to a standstill. For an instant, she stared, wide-eyed, at the end of the hallway. The Egyptian, too, was completely still, unsure of what he was even doing – what did he have to say that hadn't already been said?

"… Malik?"

Malik slowly released his hold on her wrist, arm falling by his side again. He cursed inwardly; now, she would think him stranger than she had, prior to the incident. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to bite out. In a way, the gesture had been his own way of attempting to offer comfort at what he knew was ahead of them.

Anzu held a hand to her chest. She bit down on her lip, hard, as she frantically searched for something to say that wouldn't seem fake or forced. And so, she turned back to Malik slowly, glancing up at him hesitantly; again, his expression was blank, but he returned her gaze evenly.

Any and all thoughts of what to say slipped from her mind as Malik's mouth covered her own, remaining for a few moments, as though he was uncertain of what to do next; when he drew away, one side of his mouth was quirking upward into a smirk: she hadn't seen much of that since the Battle City days, and even now, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Get some sleep, Mazaki." That said, Malik turned, tugging his towel about his neck and walking swiftly toward his room, whilst Anzu stood there, blinking rapidly. She touched her lips, watching as Malik's (scarred) back disappeared from her line of sight, and paused.

Maybe this adventure wouldn't end with the Pharaoh's departure, after all.

**---**

**A/N: **Okay, done here. :D I think it's about bedtime because homg it's laaaate. I'll probably shove up another fic tomorrow, though; I've been getting rabid Seto/Anzu bunnies, lately. ;D Got a major AU!Citronshipping fic in the works, too, for those interested. Anyway, review if you feel so inclined, and thanks for reading!


End file.
